


Clothes make the Men

by KyokoUchiha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Glove Kink, M/M, Marking, Mutual Masturbation, No spoilers for S8, Realisation of feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Uniform Kink, dominant keith, set between s7 and s8, tall Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyokoUchiha/pseuds/KyokoUchiha
Summary: No S8 spoilers!—The Paladins try on their new uniforms. A small mix-up happens and leads to a heated get-together. With lots of feelings involved.—** “Undress”, Keith’s command cuts off his question and drives heat up into his cheeks. The word is clear in its meaning but Lance doesn’t comprehend why Keith is in here with him. His grey eyes may not be fixed on his crotch anymore but the look he’s throwing him doesn’t make him feel less exposed.It’s like he’s seeing a predator on the verge of pouncing on its prey. With Lance being the prey. **





	1. Part One

“You two look absolutely wonderful, the uniforms suit you”, Allura praises with a smile to her lips as she watches Pidge and Hunk spin around in front of her to show off their new uniforms, fittingly in the colors of their lions. Green and Yellow.

Before either of them is able to reply to her compliment, Lance emerges from inside the cabin where he had been changing into his own uniform. But in contrast to their giddy smiles he looks rather frustrated. Especially when he sees Pidge and Hunk looking perfect. “What the, why is it that _your_ outfits fit?” He gestures to his red own uniform which looks rather big on him, not in the least fitting. He didn’t even put the boots on because the hems of the pants are dragging on the floor. Not to mention the jacket which he’s swimming in. “The shoulders are too wide, the sleeves are too long. Who the quiznak took the measurements?”, he rants and tries to roll up the sleeves but the material is too stiff.

“That’s odd, Hunk and mine fit perfectly”, Pidge states and spins around for an extra swagger, which Lance comments with a sniff.

“Maybe they mistook your measurements”, Allura muses, a finger propped against her cheek.

Lance turns around to her. “But I’m the _Red_ Paladin”, he counters, meekly pointing to the red color of his jacket, but halts when the door is yanked open all of a sudden.

In steps Keith who has been held up in a meeting. “Sorry, took longer than expected .” He stops in front of the others and looks at each of them one at a time. Ending on Lance who already knows that he’s gonna be offended when he sees Keith’s eyebrows lift.

“Oh shut your quiznak, I know it doesn’t fit”, he stops him from saying something and immediately turns his back on the taller man. Yes, he had to grudgingly accept that Keith’s now _taller_ than him. Curse that Quantum Abyss time travel shit. Life is so unfair to Lance.

“Someone’s grouchy”, Keith comments with a roll of his eyes, side stepping Lance when he turns around with a raised finger.

“Excuse you—!”

“Where’s mine?”, he completely ignores the brunet and accepts the box Hunk is holding up, disappearing inside the cabin to change before Lance can say something else to him.

“Stupid mullet!”, Lance curses and plops down onto a chair. “I was so looking forward to impress the ladies”, he complains and props his face between his hands.

The others just roll their eyes at his dramatics. Allura takes the last box and enters the other cabin to change.

“Don’t worry too much, buddy, they’ll surely modify your uniform”, Hunk tries to reassure, patting the brunet’s shoulder.

“Easy for you to say, Hunk. They’ve got better things to focus on right now”, Lance counters, making a face when he hears Pidge chatter about showing it to her family.

“I think I know why Lance’s uniform doesn’t fit”, Keith suddenly proclaims as he opens the cabin door, box in hand, and only wearing his boots and pants. No jacket or shirt.

“What the, why are you half-naked?!”, Lance screeches, cheeks pink. The next second he leaps towards Pidge, intend on holding his hand over eyes because, duh, she’s still a child and Keith is…

“ _Lance!_ Keep your fingers off my—I _just_ cleaned my glasses!”, the smaller girl shouts and slaps his hand away, while trying to squirm out of his grip. “It’s not like I haven’t ever seen you guys without a shirt on.”

“Yeah, but not since his trip in the Quantum Abyss.” Not since he toughened up, got buffer, more grown-up and more handsome. Like a wet dream which has become real. It’s not like Lance hasn’t wondered what he would look like without clothes after he returned. Sometimes he lies awake at night, imagining those lithe fingers touching him, running over his skin, holding him down, pressed under his square shoulders, with those smoldering eyes…

_Abort, abort. Bad mind! Shoo!_

“Mine fits”, Allura exclaims as she emerges from her cabin, clad in the blue uniform. She spins around her axis, smiling gleefully. When she sees the confused looks on their faces she stops.

“Where are your boobs?”, Lance blurts out the question, mouth once again faster than his brain. And his hands are too slow to stop the words from spilling over his lips. Ah, quiznak.

“LANCE!”, the girls screech, prompting him to hastily take cover behind Hunk’s bulky form.

“I’m sorry!”, he apologizes immediately, looking pleadingly from behind Hunk’s shoulder.

Allura has still crossed her arms in from of her chest, cheeks pink, her blue eyes sharp. Pidge is glaring at him with similar affront.

“He’s right though”, Keith cuts in after observing the princess. “You shifted your body.”

“ _Hah_ , knew it!”, Lance shouts. So he _did_ see right through her act.

“Yeah, since when did you have square shoulders…”, Hunk wonders.

“And you’re taller”, Pidge adds.

Now everyone’s focus is back on the princess, who’s looking more and more sheepish after being caught. With a dejected sigh she lowers her head and returns to her normal form. Immediately it’s obvious that the jacket is far too big on her shoulders, while the material stretches a little over her chest area and the sleeves and pant legs are too long.

“Try this.” Thanks to her quick reflexes she’s able to catch the garment Keith has thrown in her direction. It’s a _pink_ jacket.

“ _Oh_ ”, they all say when the penny drops. The jackets are based on their Paladin armor, not the lions they’re currently piloting.

Which means that the red jacket Lance has been wearing was designed for Keith. Taller, stronger, buffer Keith. Jesus, could he just stop thinking about his muscles for a second.

“I’ll change first”, Allura declares and returns to the cabin with the box in hand.

As they wait for her Lance feels eyes on him but he stubbornly keeps his gaze on the hem of the jacket he’s fiddling with. His neck is prickling, the heat in the room suddenly too stifling.

When Allura finally emerges, clad in her rightful pink uniform, Lance doesn’t even stop to admire her looks, instead he just takes the box with his supposed uniform and flees into the safety of the cabin. There he’s able to take some calming breaths. Here he’s safe from those heated eyes.

“Matt just texted me that he’s got time. I’ll go on ahead, Lance”, Pidge declares from the other side.

“I’ll go with her. See you in a bit, Lance”, Hunk joins in and lastly Allura, “I’ll go with them.”

“See you guys later at lunch!”, Lance calls to them and waits for the door to swish shut before he relaxes. He eyes himself in the mirror hanging at the wall. It’s not like red isn’t his color, he can absolutely rock any color… it’s just that, _knowing_ this is Keith’s uniform and that it’s too big for him… It’s a blow to his ego but also kind of… hot. Arousing.

Imagining Keith pulling on this jacket which was tailor-made for him… _God, Lance, keep it together._ He should stop having inappropriate thoughts about his leader’s uniform, while wearing it, in a cabin in one of the changing rooms, where anybody could come in…

What the… he can’t believe that he’s getting hard right now! In _Keith’s_ pants!

He has spent months in space, sometimes having nothing to do, but now he has to be thirsty 24/7? And on top of that it’s _Keith_ he’s been thirsting for. Ugh, maybe the act of nearly dying did shake some wires loose in his brain.

His blue eyes roam over his form again as he contemplates his options. The others wouldn’t expect him in the next hour, which means that he’s got time… He eyes his crotch, his half-hard dick is not that prominent in this pants, but if he intends to act out on his desire he has to be careful not to make a mess. How would he explain _cum_ stains on Keith’s new uniform?

He rummages in the pockets of his old pants and successfully finds a package of tissues his mother gave him this morning. Now he just needs to make sure that he’s really alone.

Carefully he pushes the door open a tiny crack to take a peek outside and nearly gets a heart attack when he hears someone clear their throat. Pushing the door open a little wider, he’s now able to spot Keith leaning with his back against the wall. “ _Oh_ , you’re still here”, he assesses dryly, not able to keep in the deflated note in his voice. Quiznak, now he definitely can’t jerk off to the image of Keith with Keith waiting in the exact same room!

The raven lifts an inquiring eyebrow. “Where should I go? I still need to change into my uniform.” He pointedly throws a look towards him.

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I’ll be quick.” Lance hastily pulls the door closed again, but not before his eyes swipe over Keith’s naked chest. Those traitors. But also helpful in getting new footage for his jerking-off sessions. It’s the first time he’s seen Keith’s naked torso after his time travel adventure.

“If possible today, Lance.”

The brunet winces guiltily. He really should hurry up now. So, after taking a deep breath, he starts with the pants because it will be easier to move around without the hem confining his steps.

Next is the jacket. The first button is easy, but after that he stops. The jacket is just long enough on his frame that the front covers up his crotch. Which by the way is fully visible in his blue briefs now.

And suddenly he’s back to imagining Keith pulling on this jacket over his square shoulders, covering his biceps, fitting him _perfectly_. On his frame the jacket wouldn’t be able to cover his dick… _Holy quiznak, it just keeps getting worse!_

Distraction. He needs to buy time. “Who’re you gonna show your uniform to? Shiro? Your mom?”

He can hear Keith shift outside, probably switching his weight onto his other leg. “Maybe. She’s still out though.”

Lance bites his lip. “Acxa?” He hates that he sounds unsure. But maybe he just needs an imaginary punch to the gut to get his damn libido under control. _Yes, that’s you_ , he thinks and throws a glare towards his crotch.

To his utter dismay the door is yanked open. Keith looms in the doorway, looking rather irritated. Out of shame Lance grabs the hem and tries to cover up more of his front. Keith absolutely doesn’t need to see that he got aroused by wearing _his_ uniform.

But Keith wouldn’t be Keith if he didn’t notice the reason behind the oddness in his behavior. Grey eyes immediately zoom in on the spot Lance is trying to hide.

“Hey, I didn’t say I was finished!”, Lance complains in an attempt to put his focus elsewhere.

“I can see that. I haven’t had breakfast yet and I’m really hungry. Do you need help with undressing?”, Keith asks. His words seem impatient, but his tone isn’t. Yeah, what he’s trying to say is that Lance should hurry up but his expression isn’t the one he’s usually sporting when he’s fed up with Lance’s antics. And that he just pulls the door closed and locks it after him is only highlighting that assumption.

Suddenly the cabin is too cramped, too small for two grown men, plus a small table where one can put on his discarded clothes. “Err, Keith, buddy, what are you—“

“Undress”, Keith’s command cuts off his question and drives heat up into his cheeks. The word is clear in its meaning but Lance doesn’t comprehend why Keith is _in here_ with him. His grey eyes may not be fixed on his crotch anymore but the look he’s throwing him doesn’t make him feel less exposed.

It’s like he’s seeing a predator on the verge of pouncing on its prey. With Lance being the prey.

But the brunet is too stunned by that realization to move any muscle, much less follow his command. So Keith takes a step closer, which prompts Lance to step back in reflex and press his back against the mirror behind him.

“Do I have to repeat myself?” This time his tone is firmer, not harsh, but it still drives shivers over his spine. Why does he have to look so hot right now?

In this close proximity Lance can shamelessly ogle his naked torso, which doesn’t make this situation less confusing for him. And curse his stupid dick. It gets more difficult to hide his boner the more Keith comes closer, acting all dominant and commanding.

Again he’s thought too long for the raven to wait, thus Keith takes another step and stands now right in front of Lance, mere inches from touching his chest to Lance’s. In this position Lance has tocrane his neck a bit to maintain eye contact, which only accentuates their height difference more.

“Lance”, Keith growls and only when he places his hands on the mirror behind him, caging him in, does Lance finally move to obey.

He curses internally while his fingers shake during their task of unbuttoning the jacket further. But to his surprise Keith is patient and just watches, yet still remaining close.

When Lance is finished, Keith speaks again, “You even put on the undershirt.”

Lance’s cheeks flush a deeper shade of red. Yeah, he did put on the black undershirt first, and yes he realized that it doesn’t fit him properly. It’s at least one and a half sizes too big, made for a bigger chest. On his torso it just hangs down, exposing too much cleavage. Oh God, it’s mortifying. But his dick still remains hard. Just how lower can Lance’s fall in Keith’s opinion.

“You beat me, I know. You don’t have to rub it in”, he mumbles, looking to the side. ”This may be funny for you—“

“I’m not making fun of you, Lance”, Keith cuts him off yet again. “I’m not playing.”

“Then what is _this_?”, Lance asks, gesturing between them. “Because _this_ is hella confusing!” He nearly shouted that sentence, but comes to realizes that anybody could walk in any time and hear their quarrel, thus he bites onto his bottom lip to keep quiet.

Yet his outburst finally made a crack visible in that confident act Keith had been putting on. For the first time today Lance can see behind the mask of stoic anger and exasperation he’s usually showing when Lance is involved.

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re... interested?”, Lance provides helpfully because clearly Keith isn’t one for words. He rather prefers action.

Which is the keyword because instead of saying yes or no, Keith leans down and brushes his lips over Lance’s in a shy kiss. It’s really innocent, just a touch of lips on lips, but not less heart racing for Lance. It feels like his heart is trying to leap out of his chest with how fast it is beating.

“I like you, Lance”, Keith reveals after pulling back. “I wanted to tell you sooner but then the Quantum Abyss happened and then Lotor betrayed us. During these two years I had enough time to think about you. But when I returned to you guys I was reminded that for you it had been only months of separation and not years. And then I saw how Allura acted around you.”

“There’s nothing between us. She just realized that I’m not a flirty goofball but a close friend. Her opinion of me changed”, Lance explains.

“And you’re not still pining after her?” Keith doesn’t seem convinced, after all it had been years in which Lance had been harboring feelings towards the princess. But here he is, talking about that like it isn’t a big deal.

The brunet shrugs as he starts to fiddle with the hem of the jacket again. “If you have a near death experience it makes you change priorities. The war still isn’t over and crying over my unrequited feelings won’t make me feel better.”

“Why did you ask me about Acxa?” Keith’s sudden question makes his heart stutter.

“Uh...”, real smooth. “I had thought that you two...”, he doesn’t continue because after that kiss he somehow feels foolish for his assumption about Keith wanting to impress Acxa.

“You thought that Acxa is someone important to me like my mom and Shiro?” Keith helpfully supplies, even if it’s not exactly how Lance would have worded his relationship to her.

“Yeah! That’s exactly what I meant”, he agrees nonetheless.

Luckily Keith seems to buy that. And thankfully for Lance’s thrumming heart he pulls back his arms to cross them over his chest in an act of self-protection. His usual stance. “Now that we’ve clarified that neither of us is romantically involved with a woman…” Lance grimaces, so he did catch the rightful meaning behind his question, damn. “Do you…”, Keith abruptly cuts himself off, lifting a hand towards his hair and brushing it through the tresses. Lance’s own fingers twitch, the urge to check if Keith’s hair is really as soft as it looks is once again at the front of his mind.

He patiently waits for Keith to continue, but no more words fall from the other’s lips. Luckily after all that serious talk Lance’s dick is back to normal, which is why he’s now able to invade Keith’s personal space without feeling ashamed. Wrapping his arms around his neck, he presses himself up against his front. “Wanna spend some time together?”, he asks in a flirting tone. “It’s not like someone’s waiting for me right now.” Then he remembers Keith’s words from before, that he hasn’t eaten yet, and Lance can’t hide the disappointment in his next words. “Unless you want to get something to eat.” Slowly he withdraws his hands but before he can disconnect the body contact, Keith has wrapped his own arms around his middle and keeps him close.

A wicked smirk is playing at his lips which makes Lance’s heart take a leap in his chest. “If this is gonna play out like I imagined I’ll get something to assuage my hunger.” And before Lance can ask what exactly he’s revering to, Keith has captured his lips in a kiss which is so much different from the one they shared just minutes ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m not gonna finish the next (important) part before S8 airs, but I still wanted to share this with you because I was yearning for Lance wearing Keith’s new uniform. See you after S8 (after I’ve patched up my broken heart). 
> 
> Funny though, Unky released a comic with the same topic (Lance wearing Keith’s uniform) today. Great minds think alike (visit their page on twitter: @atamaokacy). They’re a great artist. (●♡∀♡)


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the second part. Hope you enjoy (/^▽^)/
> 
> And apparently I’m not able to keep a story short (ಠ.ಠ)

“ _Keith_ ”, Lance’s moan feels too loud in the small room they’re currently occupying.

“Shh”, Keith hisses against his skin, “If you’re too loud someone might come in.”

Lance’s head rolls to the side, blue eyes focusing on Keith’s face between his parted legs. He’s currently making out with Lance’s dick, running his tongue in languid strokes over his shaft, circling over his cockhead and occasionally dipping down towards his balls to give them a suck. Lance has tried to urge him to finally take his dick _into_ his mouth, but Keith made absolutely clear that _he’s_ in charge and thus Lance had to accept what Keith’s offering. Stupid mullet.

He certainly won’t tell him that he’s got a weakness for being dominated. He doesn’t want to give him another reason to tease him—being caught with a hard-on from wearing his clothes is shame enough. His thoughts abruptly come to a stop when he feels a sting on the inside of his thigh. “Did you just _bite_ me?”, he asks wide eyed.

“That’s for drifting off. Stay focused Lance. Or don’t you like what I’m doing?”, Keith reprimands as he leans his cheek against the skin of his inner thigh. He seems to not mind kneeling on the floor, with Lance sitting on the side table which surprisingly is sturdy enough to support his weight.

“Uhh, it’s _not_ like I don’t like it”, Lance starts slowly, and when he sees Keith scrunch his brows together and open his lips—probably for another “tender” nip—he hastily adds, “But if we don’t wanna get caught we should maybe get a move on.”

The answer to that is a sigh, followed by a pout. What the… “Too bad, I was enjoying making you squirm.” That earns him a glare from the brunet. His cocksure attitude changes when Lance suddenly pushes his thighs together, effectively pinning his head between them.

“Be careful, mullet, or you’ll be the one squirming”, Lance whispers as he watches with enjoyment how Keith’s face goes pinker the longer he keeps him incapacitated with his legs.

But the raven is stubborn, he won’t budge or beg to be freed, and Lance isn’t going to continue until he drops unconscious, that wouldn’t be fun. So after he thinks Keith has suffered enough, he slowly lets him go. What he doesn’t count on is that after a few seconds, in which Keith had time to get some air back into his lungs, he pushes himself up to press his lips against Lance’s in a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue—and he even lets out a growl. A kiss that leaves both of them breathless for a second.

When his eyes travel down over Keith’s exposed chest and stop on his very prominent bulge in his pants, the hunch settles in that maybe Keith did _like_ what Lance had done to him with his thighs. And that is a very dangerous thought, so Lance tries to lead his mind elsewhere. “Don’t you feel uncomfortable?” Maybe he won’t feel that much embarrassed when _both_ of them have their dicks out.

“I thought you wanted me to put my mouth to use?”, Keith asks, looking rather amused. Why is it that he seems to be so sure about this situation? It’s not like they have done this before... fooled around—at least Lance hasn’t. But maybe Keith has done this before, who knows what he did during the time he spent with the Blades.

A pang in his chest makes him grimace, why is that thought bothering him this much? It’s not like he had feelings for Keith at that time. Wait, does he have them now? _Oh quiznak, this is so confusing._

“Earth to Lance”, Keith suddenly calls, snapping his fingers in front of him. “What’s with you and spacing out in the important moments.”

Yeah, as if Lance would ask Keith if he did _this_ with someone else already. Not happening. Nuh uh.

“Lance!” This time Keith’s call sounds fed up.

“Don’t rush me. It’s not like _I_ do this often!”, he blurts out in his defense, but regrets it the second after. Damn, he really needs a mouth to brain filter.

Keith’s expression immediately darkens. “Are you saying that I’m a hooker? That I’d do this with anybody?!”

“No, I didn’t mean it like _that!_ ” He lifts his hands towards Keith’s but the other flinches away. Is that hurt reflected in his grey eyes? Oh quiznak, well done Lance. “Keith, _I’m sorry_. It’s just that, you seem so sure about this whole situation. While I’m... it’s a little overbearing for me. It’s not like you have showered me with your attention in the past months. And this”, he gestures between them, “ _this_ isn’t something I’ve ever thought of doing before. God, a month ago I was still head over heels for Allura.” That is only half true. Saying that he has never thought about making out with Keith before is a lie.

“Then why did you not say that _this_ is too much for you? It wouldn’t have hurt my feelings if you had declined my advance.” Keith is sitting back on his heels now, arms crossed in front of him. That gives both of them some room to breathe.

“I’m not saying that I’m not up for it. It’s just... the situation could be different. A room with a bed would be a little cozier”, he muses meekly, blushing when he sees the smirk appear on Keith’s face.

“So you’re the romantic type, huh?”, he teases.

“Nobody has something against a little comfort. My ass isn’t _that_ round to make this a comfortable sit on this table.”

“If it’s just about your ass not being comfortable...” Keith suddenly pulls his legs in front of him, turning a little until his back is to one of the cabin walls. Then he pats a hand on his lap, giving him a pointed look.

“You want me to sit on your lap”, Lance asses flatly. “And you think that makes up for a bed?”

Keith rolls his eyes at his question. “At least it’s comfier than the table.”

That’s true. “Ugh, fine”, he finally gives in, ignoring Keith’s victory smirk, and makes his way over to plop down onto his lap in a sensual show—at least he hopes he gets that across.

Keith’s hands immediately wander under the opened jacket to caress the skin of his back under the undershirt. Lance shivers from the warm touch with those calloused fingers. Speaking of…

While Keith leans up to kiss up a trail on the side of his neck, Lance’s eyes fall towards the box on the floor next to them where Keith’s new uniform was stored in. Reaching out a hand, he pushes the boots aside and indeed finds the item he was looking for. “I should have looked more closely”, he mumbles and waits for Keith to stop caressing his neck and look at the item he has in his hand. Black, fingerless gloves. Keith raises a curious eyebrow. When he doesn’t move to take them, Lance pushes them against his chest. “Put them on.”

“Right now? When we’re in the middle of… _oh_.” The penny drops and Keith realizes that _yes_ , Lance wants him to put them on _right now_. While they’re fooling around…er, hooking up? He doesn’t know what _this_ is that’s happening between them.

When he attempts to take them, Lance withdraws his hand again. “Is that weird?” He suddenly looks very flustered. Ashamed even.

Keith shrugs and snatches them from his hand. “It’s not weirder than me getting harder from being choked by your thighs.” He’s focusing on putting the gloves on and testing their feeling and fit on his skin, and isn’t able to witness how much darker Lance’s cheeks are getting from his admission. It’s no surprise that he doesn’t see the slap on his chest coming. “ _Lance_ , what the!”

“You can’t just say something like _that_ this casual”, he hisses, remembering that they’re in a public area.

“It’s not like you will tell someone else. I trust you that you keep everything that’s happening between us a secret.”

Lance hesitates. “ _Of course_ , I wouldn’t tell someone one about _this_...”

“But?”, Keith presses.

“I’m not going to choke you”, he declares. “I will never do something to hurt you. If you came to me for that, then we should just stop.” Despite his firm declaration he would be sad if Keith really called this off right now. He was looking forward to _this_.

“Aww, you’re such a romantic”, Keith chuckles, smirking as he watches Lance get red from offendedness for a change. Before the brunet can move away, he slings an arm around his waist to pull him closer as his other hand grabs Lance’s chin and guides him towards his lips for a kiss. “I won’t request something you don’t want to do. I take what you offer.”

And with that cleared they’re back to making out. And touching.

The texture of Keith’s new gloves feels wonderful against his bare skin. Lance shivers when Keith rubs with the covered palm of his hand over one of his nipples and swallows down the whine. He has to remind himself to be quiet.

“We should really repeat this in a more private area”, Keith whispers against his lips as he nips at Lance’s bottom lip.

The brunet nods his head, too focused on the sensation of Keith’s touches to voice an affirmation. His own hands wander around Keith’s broad shoulders and fist into his locks. Finally he has got an excuse for touching his goddamn hair. _How does he keep it this soft?_ , he muses in his head as he marvels at the softness of the strands between his fingers. “Must be a Galra trait”, he mumbles against Keith’s lips, prompting the raven to chuckle into the kiss.

“You’re really thinking about _my hair_ at this moment?”, he asks amusedly. “And here I thought you’re swooning over my broad shoulders.”

“Pff, as if I would think about you beefing up. Oh please”, Lance dodges over-dramatically. And naturally Keith’s seeing right through his act.

A sly grin appears on his lips. “Are you jealous?” He’s looking up at him now, all teasing and smug. And Lance once again comes to realize how handsome he can be when he isn’t all broody and serious.

“Of course _not_. I’m proud of my body and the shape I’m in. I’m a fantastic pilot, a great sharpshooter, I’ve got beautiful skin—“, his rambling is intercepted by Keith suddenly grabbing one of his buttocks and slapping it so hard that the sound of the bounce echoes in the small room.

“Don’t forget this masterpiece of an ass.” His second attempt for a slap is hindered by Lance grabbing his wrist in time. Keith just throws him a leer. “Just being honest. I thought you like compliments.”

“Compliments, yes. Abusing my ass, no.” He’s not prepared for Keith twisting his wrist and getting it free only to grab Lance’s own wrists and hold them together behind Lance’s back, followed by him making Lance’s body fall forward against his chest with a jerk of his thighs. Lance’s face is pushed against his neck which gives Keith the chance to place his mouth against his ear for his next words.

“I’ll show you _abusing_. After I’m done with you you’ll _beg for it_ ”, he all but growls against his ear, flicking his tongue out to lick over the shell which elicits a shiver running over Lance’s spine.

After some seconds he manages to lift his head up and glare down at the other man. “Who are you and what have you done to Keith?” He gasps dramatically. “Wait, you’re a _clone!_ Yes that’s it. The real Keith was replaced by his bigger, beefier, _perverted_ clone!” He’s just teasing, and Keith knows that.

“You really got issues with me being taller and sturdier”, Keith assesses flatly. When Lance starts to squirm against him, his grin gets bigger. “And apparently I’m stronger than you. Wow, that must _really_ bug you. Poor Lancey Lance”, he mock coos as he grips his chin with his free hand to keep him from turning away from him. “Bet you secretly like it, me being bigger than you.” He lets his eyes trail down over Lance’s body in his jacket, stopping at his crotch. He’s still hard. And with them being this close Lance’s dick is pressed against his abs and smearing precum onto his bare skin. Lance can deny it as much as he wants, but his dick is telling the truth.

“Did somebody tell you before that you’re a sadist?”

Keith lifts an eyebrow. “Are you seriously calling me a sadist for slapping your ass _once?_ ”

“I meant it _emotionally_. You’re giving me this rollercoaster of feelings, being cold for most of the time in space and after returning to earth you’re like this. Wanting to be close to me, saying that you like meand now _this_. Jesus, _Keith_ , I _don’t know_ how to respond.” After his confession he closes his eyes and swallows down his embarrassment.

“Lance...” For once Keith doesn’t have a witty response on his tongue. Hah, seems like Lance just managed to kill the mood. _Perfect_.

“You know what, just forget what I said. I can’t seem to keep my shut, even in a situation like this. Sorry.” He’s surprised by the sudden touch of lips on his own to silence him. Not that hot, consuming, biting kiss from before, but something sweet and tender. What you would give someone to express your feelings to. Such a kiss wouldn’t be given during a simple hook up.

So why is Keith doing this?

“I’m sorry for hurting you, Lance. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I promise I’ll do better in the future. I’ll treat you with care, how you deserve to be treated.”

Lance blinks down at him, taking in Keith’s honest expression, the dark in his eyes, the open desire he’s showing in these depths. The yearning.

For a moment Lance is too stunned for a reply, it’s the first time Keith is really showing feelings towards somebody other than Shiro. And Lance feels something twist in his chest for being _the other one_.

“Lance?” This time the name rolls off his tongue in a soft call, like he’s afraid to push him into realizing that it’s been _Keith_ he’s doing this with. His once proclaimed rival. The guy he always argues with.

Sighing to himself, the brunet leans in close for a hug, pressing himself up against Keith’s chest and nosing into his hair. “I forgive you.”

Once the words have left his mouth, the tension seeps out of Keith’s body. He relaxes back against the wall and places a hand over Lance’s back to keep him close.

They remain like that for some minutes, not saying any words, just reveling in the closeness and the warmth blooming in their chests from this simple contact. They’ve never hugged before—just the two of them—so they’ll treasure this moment, carving the feeling of being held by each other into their minds. They’ll think back to this moment when they’ll be back fighting against the witch and her army.

“We should have done this before”, Lance mumbles softly.

“Fooling around? Me making out with your dick?”, Keith oh so helpfully supplies.

“I meant _hugging_ , you idiot!”, Lance scolds and slaps his shoulder, glaring down when the raven starts to snicker. “You just ruined a perfect bonding moment, mullet.” He leans back and crosses his arms in front of his chest in aggravation.

That makes Keith stop and lift an eyebrow in a sarcastic fashion. “Are you really complaining about me _ruining a bonding moment_? Do I have to remind you that _you’re_ the one who denies our first one?!”

“Excuse you, I was half-dead at that time”, Lance defends himself which earns him an eye-roll and a scoff from the other. “Oh, fuck you, Keith!”

The sudden dirty grin forming on Keith’s lips makes his heart take a jump in his chest. “That’s the keyword.”

Lance lets out a very manly squeak—at least he wishes that—when he’s suddenly thrown off Keith’s lap and manhandled to lie under him. Covered by Keith’s bulkier torso, he’s now looking up into those grey eyes, which are shining from desire and self-assurance at having gained the upper hand once again. 

_Fuck, how can he be this hot. That is so unfair._ Lance gulps, hoping Keith isn’t able to hear the rapid beating of his heart or noticing how wet his dick is currently getting. But he presumes that Keith already knows of his predicament, after all Lance’s dick is pressed up against Keith’s clothed thigh. _Ah fuck._ Lance bites off a moan from the subtle drag of Keith’s thigh on his sensitive skin. The satisfied grin on Keith’s lips tells him that he knows exactly what he’s doing to Lance. That cheeky bastard.

“I hate you”, Lance says meekly, cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

“No, you don’t”, Keith returns smugly. And when the brunet just huffs, he adds, “I never would have guessed that you could be this cute.”

“Girls are cute”, he grumbles as he rubs over his flushed cheeks. He absolutely hates how Keith can make him flustered this easily.

“Trust me, you are.” He takes one of Lance’s hands and guides it towards his crotch, placing it over the bulge in his pants. “I’ve never been this hard before. Having you under me with nothing but my jacket and undershirt covering your body—and seeing how it doesn’t fit you—God, _Lance_ , all I want to do right now is ravish you. Make you moan my name. Fuck, I wish we were in my room. I wanna have you so bad…”

With every sentence spoken out loud, Lance felt his face go hotter. No, not only his face, but his whole body. He feels like he is on fire, hot flames licking through his system, making his heart beat as fast as the wing beats of a hummingbird. He doesn’t know how much he can take before his heart bursts from overload.

The sudden awareness of lying on the cold floor, the bare skin of his ass and legs touching the hard ground makes him start to squirm. He really tries not to show how disgusted he is, banning all thought about how many people were in here before and how often this floor actually gets cleaned from his mind.

Keith, of course, notices it. He reaches for his discarded, orange jacket and pushes it under Lance’s ass. “Better?”

The brunet nods in thanks before he wraps his arms around Keith’s neck to pull him down for a kiss once more. And this time it’s not an innocent peck, but wet and powerful, a toe tingling kiss. Lance brushes a hand into raven locks, his other hand wanders over Keith’s back, dipping lower towards the waistline of his pants. God, he’s still wearing them. “Take them off”, he demands into the kiss, feeling the chuckle vibrate against his lips. Still the man follows his order.

Together they manage to pull Keith’s pants down under his ass, because they absolutely refuse to stop their kiss for one second. Finally this is going _somewhere_.

Lance is eager to get his free hand on that newly exposed member, but Keith stops him with wrapping his fingers around his wrist. For a moment Lance stops the kiss and looks at him in confusion, which turns into comprehension as he watches Keith guiding his hand towards his mouth to lick at his palm, his grey eyes dark and not breaking eye contact while he thoroughly coats Lance’s hand with spit.

After he’s finished Lance’s hand is guided once more towards his dick and finally allowed to touch that warm, hard flesh. _He’s really warm_ , he thinks as he moves his fingers over the shaft in a soft stroke. It’s his first time touching another man’s dick actually. Before he met Keith he never had found another man attractive—except maybe Shiro, but that was more a fanboy-crush than some sexual fantasy. He’d never get off to the image of Shiro. Keith on the other hand…

Speaking of, while Lance was focusing on his dick, the raven had time to get his own hand coated in spit—after pulling off the glove with his teeth—before he returns the favor with taking Lance’s dick in hand. And naturally Lance was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he jerked in surprise when he felt something firm wrap around his sensitive flesh. Thankfully Keith’s able to muffle his moan with his lips in time.

“Idiot”, he scolds and licks into Lance’s opened mouth. And jerks away the second later when he feels the drag of teeth around his appendage. With narrowed eyes he glares down at the brunet who’s smugly grinning up at him, baring rows of white teeth. Oh, if he wants to play dirty…

Opening his mouth to show his own row of teeth, he drags the tip of his tongue over one of his sharp canines. “You know that I’m part Galra. And that mark on my cheek is not the only attribute I inherited from my mother.” He starts to lean down and watches with satisfaction how Lance’s grin falls as the cheekiness is replaced by nervousness on his features. “So if it’s about _biting_ I figure that I’ll be the winner.”

Blue eyes go wide when Lance realizes that he’s going for the exposed skin under his collarbone. “Keith, wait—hey, please, let’s talk about—”, he tries to make the other stop, but when Keith flicks his wrist during a pump, Lance is momentarily distracted. He hastily clamps a hand over his lips to muffle the gasp, which gives Keith the opportunity to put his lips over the exposed skin and graze it with the tip of his teeth. He’s not breaking skin, doesn’t have to actually, because just this touch alone and the _possibility_ of biting down has Lance fidgeting under him. His dick is also twitching in Keith’s hold. Oh they’re _so_ going to repeat this in a more private environment. 

“I could leave a mark behind”, he muses out extra loud for Lance to hear, while he noses his way along the curve of his neck, reveling in feeling the goosebumps break out on the parts of skin he touched. “But it would have to be placed along the column between neck and jaw. Our new uniforms cover up most of our necks.”

“Don’t you dare mullet! I don’t want Pidge and Hunk pestering me about a hickey?!”, Lance’s muffled shout—he’s still covering his lips with his palm—makes Keith chuckle against his skin.

He’s still moving up his neck, able to feel how Lance’s nervous swallowing has his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He finally stops right under his jaw as he replies, “Oh, that’s something I’d _definitely_ want to witness.”

“Oh yeah? Wait until Veronica comes to know of that. She’s even worse than a nosy Pidge. Oh God, what if she tells Rachel? Or mamá?!”

“Really, Lance, you’re worrying about your mother? _Now?!_ ”, Keith finally snaps, pulling back to glare down at Lance.

“So you’re telling me that you’re not concerned about people finding out about us?”, Lance throws back, a glare of his own marring his features.

“Why should I? This has nothing to do with anyone apart from us. Plus I think that everyone’s got better things to worry about than us.”

“Yeah, maybe you’re right”, Lance admits with a sigh.

“I sense a ‘but’”, Keith assesses and cocks his head to the side, watching Lance nibble on his lower lip, cheeks getting darker. He’s looking bashfully up at him now while he pulls the strap of the undershirt further down his shoulder to expose more of his beautiful, unblemished mocca colored skin to Keith’s hungry eyes.

“But you can still only put them on a spot were no one’s gonna see them. Okay?” ‘Them’, as in _plural_.

And fuck, as if he wouldn’t accept that. Lance hasn’t looked more sinful than right now, with his cheeks tinted in a rosy blush, eyes not quite meeting his own, exposing so much of his beautiful skin and just outright offering himself up to Keith.

“K-Keith”, Lance stutters in surprise, eyes widening and focusing on his hand still wrapped around Keith’s dick, which has just twitched in his hold. Just from _looking_ at Lance.

Everyone would understand that reaction if they’d seen Lance in this state. Yeah, Keith isn’t ashamed one bit.

“Who’s the one playing unfair now, huh”, he mumbles in a growl as he goes down on that sinfully part of skin Lance is offering to him.

And this time Lance isn’t fast enough to muffle the gasp spilling from his lips when Keith bites down until he’s breaking the skin and the taste of copper is filling his mouth. He himself is surprised at his own overeagerness, never having felt the need to mark someone before, but with Lance now, he seems to be discovering new traits… kinks even.

The movement on his dick stops entirely as Lance claws his fingers against his shoulder blades,nails too blunt to break skin, yet the force prompts Keith to finally let go of that part of skin he has been nursing, grey eyes examining the red mark. He wanted to suck longer but Lance is pulling at his hair to make him meet his blue eyes.

“We should hurry up, mullet. Hunk will start looking for me if I don’t show up to lunch. He’s insisting that I eat properly”, Lance says. “Let’s defer the naughty things until later.” _Once the war is over and we all survived the fight_ , he adds in his mind.

“Fine”, Keith accepts, before he pushes his hands under Lance’s body to heft him up as he sits back on his heels. Lance hastily circles his arms around his neck to keep himself upright, eyebrows raised quizzically. “Trust me, this position is better.” With only one hand keeping Lance close to him, he licks the palm of his uncovered one and wraps the wet fingers around both their dicks, which are being pressed together in this position.

Both men let out a groan at the sensation of feeling each other’s members rub against another. Lance takes one hand away from Keith’s neck to run his own tongue over his palm. He notices Keith’s eyes trained on him, watching how his tongue licks over each digit to make sure that every inch is wet enough. When he finishes with the last digit, Keith lifts his head and meets Lance’s outstretched tongue with his own. While they start the sinful dance, Lance covers their dicks on the other side, estimating for a moment and then aligning his pumps to the rhythm of Keith’s hand.

Like that they continue, staying close, kissing, savoring the feel of their members being stimulated. Relishing how they’re experiencing this moment together.

And both of them, without knowing, have the same thought running through their minds. _Please don’t let this be our last intimate moment together._

.

Minutes later, after both of them have reached their peak, and have somehow gotten rid of the mess they have made—with the help of Keith’s orange uniform jacket, which he’s going to throw away anyway—, they’re both currently catching their breaths, still remaining in the position with Lance sitting on Keith’s lap.

The brunet is resting his cheek against the side of Keith’s head, while the raven is pressing his nose against the column at the base of his neck and inhaling his scent. Despite being in a public area Lance feels relaxed, comfy even, with having Keith this close to him in this state of undress. He doesn’t want to let go, go back to the others and meet them for lunch. He wants to stay with Keith, just the two of them. Not here, but somewhere else. Maybe outside, to enjoy the sun. They could take Cosmo for a walk.

His lips form a smile at the thought of Keith and Cosmo together—Keith’s always acting all kinds of cute with his space wolf. Not to mention that Lance always has to stifle his coos when he sees them interact, he just knows that Keith won’t like being called _cute_.

But yeah, they could spend some more time together outside of this cabin, like a… date.

He’s surprised that this simple thought makes him blush after what they’ve just done together. “Hey, Keith, would you like to… maybe—”, he starts but is cut off by Keith’s sudden declaration.

“I like you, Lance.”

“Uh, you said that before… And it’s cool. I like you too, mullet”, Lance returns with a soft snort.

He can feel Keith’s lips brush against the side of his neck. “No, Lance, I really _like_ you.” And this time Lance can hear the serious note in his voice.

The brunet blinks one time. A second time. And then he finally realizes that Keith didn’t mean that he likes him as just a friend. He leans back to look Keith in the eyes.

What he sees on Keith’s expression has him widen his eyes. Keith looks honest yet also vulnerable, seeming to be scared of saying his next words. And Lance just knows that he should be careful of his reaction. That he might hurt Keith in the deepest way possible if he doesn’t watch his mouth.

“I’m listening”, he says and waits for Keith to talk once he’s ready.

The raven takes a deep breath, before he starts. “I have liked you for most of our time spent in space actually. I just never said anything because I knew you were head over heels for Allura and I didn’t want to make things awkward between us with confessing to you. I treasured our friendship. But during my stay in the Quantum Abyss I missed you the most and I realized how deeply in love I am with you. But after coming back I saw that you still only had eyes for the princess and I felt my heart being broken. So I distanced myself from you. I didn’t want to see you throw her those warm smiles, with your beautiful eyes shining full of feelings. I wanted you to look _at me_ like that. I felt so jealous of her. She didn’t deserve you I thought. I still hate myself for thinking that bad of her… but the heart wants what the heart wants”, he trails off, seemingly finished with his confession. He’s not making eye contact anymore but Lance can see the open vulnerability in his expression. The sadness.

_Keith is readying himself for a rejection_ , he realizes suddenly. His chest aches at that thought. Like he could tell him ‘no’ after such a confession. He’s never been confessed to like this. Allura hasn’t outright rejected his feelings but Lance just knows that she won’t ever see him as more than a teammate, a part of her new family. And Lance told himself to move on once the war is over and won. He hasn’t reckoned on Keith confessing to him, ever. But now that he has laid his feelings bare for him… Lance is determined to do the right thing. Not crush them, but embrace them.

And if it makes Lance also happy, it’s a double win.

All what’s left to do is showing him his answer. And what better method to use than take his face between his hands, brush his thumbs over his cheeks—one soft and the other marred with that beautiful, violet mark—in a soft caress and press his lips against Keith’s in a sweet, tender and lingering kiss.

He can feel him relax back, his hands wrap around Lance’s torso in a soft yet strong grip. One that tells Lance that he won’t ever let go of him again. That he’ll stay by his side until the end of time.

Keith and Lance, Paladins of Voltron. Together they stand and fight against the evil. As friends, as teammates…

And finally as lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else in tears over the end of S8? (;*△*;)  
> I’m still not over the fact that it’s the end of Voltron. But Klance will always be in my heart. It’s the first fandom that has me writing this many stories. I’m so glad that I got into it, even if there seem to be so many bad feelings involved.
> 
> Thanks for reading. ♡


End file.
